1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a capillary discharge plasma display panel using a lift-off process. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for forming capillaries in the plasma display panel, thereby generating a high-density plasma discharge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, gas discharges have been used to convert electrical energy into light in a plasma display panel (PDP). Each pixel of the PDP corresponds to a single signal gas discharge area, and light discharged from each pixel is electrically controlled by an image signal that displays an image.
While various structures for a color PDP have been suggested since the 1980""s, only three structures among them are currently under study. These three structures are an alternating current matrix sustain structure, an alternating current coplanar sustain structure, and a direct current driving structure having a pulse memory.
In flat panel display technologies, the PDP is generally adopted in a large size display device having a diagonal length of 40 inches or greater. Various studies have been conducted to reduce response time, lower a driving voltage, and improve luminance, since a prototype PDP was developed. Reduced response time, lower driving voltage, and improved luminance can be achieved by maximizing discharge efficiency of ultraviolet rays from glow discharge.
A capillary discharge plasma display panel (CDPDP) having a reduced response time, a lower driving voltage, and a higher luminance was disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/108,403, as shown in FIG. 1. The CDPDP includes a first substrate 11, a second substrate 12, and a first electrode 13 formed on the first substrate 11. A second electrode 14 is formed on the second substrate 12. A pair of barrier ribs 15 connect the first substrate 11 with the second substrate 12. A discharge region 16 is defined between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12 by the barrier ribs 15. A dielectric layer 17 is formed on the first substrate 11 including the first electrode 13. The dielectric layer 17 has at least one or more capillaries 18 for providing a steady state discharge of ultraviolet (UV) rays in the discharge region 16. The capillary 18 exposes the first electrode 18 toward the discharge region 21. The aforementioned CDPDP generates a high-density plasma through the capillary. The number of the capillary and its diameter may be varied to optimize a discharge characteristic.
Referring back to FIG. 1, in forming a capillary in the dielectric layer 22, any one of laser etching, wet etching, and dry etching methods may be used. However, it is required using optimal etching conditions such as a material of the dielectric layer, a mask material, etching method, and process conditions. If the optimum etching conditions are not used, it is difficult to form a desired capillary.
Laser etching, for example, has a drawback in a high cost and a processing time because laser optics should be used in this process. Also, because the laser etching is a physical etching method that provides no etching selectivity, the capillaries are not uniformly etched. In other words, some capillaries are formed while others are not formed as desired.
Further, since wet etching has an isotropic etching characteristic, it is impossible to obtain an exact diameter of as intended. Accordingly, it is required obtaining optimum etching conditions by repeating experiments.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method of fabricating a capillary discharge plasma display panel using a lift-off process that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a capillary discharge plasma display panel in forming capillaries in the dielectric layer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a capillary discharge plasma display panel to improve yield as well as reduce a production cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a capillary plasma display panel in which a driving voltage is lowered and a response time is shortened.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a capillary plasma display panel that provides a high-density UV discharge.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.